Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version)
|release = Released on September 20, 2016|zombies = }} :For the international version, see Neon Mixtape Tour. |Zombies= |Unlock=Obtaining stars or 58 diamonds |before=<< |after = >>}} Neon Mixtape Tour (摇滚年代; pinyin: Yáogǔn niándài, translation: Rock Ages) is the 11th world released in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It was released on September 20, 2016 on iOS devices, and on September 23 on Android. This world introduces MC Glory as the new Chinese-exclusive plant to this world. It also introduces a new ambush zombie, the Bass Zombie. Origins This world takes place in the 1980s, when there were a lot of bands representing a variety of musical genres, such as pop, punk, or metal. Jams, the environment modifier of this world, represent that variety through gameplay (more info below). Crazy Dave also claims to remember this period from when he was a kid. Jams Jams are the main gimmick of Neon Mixtape Tour that change the music of the gameplay at any time. Differently from other worlds, the music will make the zombies move faster or slower, and also make special zombies, who are Punk Zombie, Glitter Zombie, MC Zom-B, Breakdancer Zombie, Arcade Zombie's arcade machine, and Hair Metal Gargantuar, exhibit their special ability. They will only exhibit their special ability if their preferred music or jam is playing. There are six jams in total. *The punk jam makes its first appearance on Day 1, which makes Punk Zombie mosh the plants back a free space, and also makes zombies go two times faster. When it starts to play, there will be flame trails on the top and the bottom of the screen. The top flame trail bursts every few beats, and the bottom bursts when the jam starts. *The pop jam makes its first appearance on Day 1, which makes Glitter Zombie produce a rainbow trail that protects and removes all negative effects for all zombies within it (except other Glitter Zombies). This jam allows her to simply roll on and crush plants with her skates, and also makes zombies go two times slower. When it starts to play, there will be neon lasers (less visible since Neon Mixtape Tour's side B update) and a disco ball which makes appears a lot of small lights on the lawn. *The rap jam makes its first appearance on Day 8, which makes MC Zom-B spin his microphone to destroy all non-defensive plants around it instantly in a 3x3 area, similar to Phat Beet. The rap jam also enables Breakdancer Zombie to push zombies forward. The rap jam also does not make zombies go faster or slower. When it starts to play, there will be lights and a TV with Dr. Zomboss' green face with two big speaker between the TV. *The metal jam makes its first appearance on Day 13, which makes Hair Metal Gargantuar smash to create a sonic blast that can instantly destroy a non-defensive plant at the rightmost lane from a distance, and also makes zombies go two times faster. When it starts to play, there will be fireworks and lights on the top and bottom of the lawn. *The 8-bit jam makes its first appearance on Day 16, which makes the arcade machines that the Arcade Zombie pushes start producing basic variants of zombies, also known as 8-Bit Zombies (which comes in Basic, Conehead, and Buckethead variations). It does not make zombies move faster or slower. When it starts to play, there will be pink fog at the top and the bottom of the screen and the tiles on the ground will play a lot of various light movements, as if the lawn was a dance floor. *The ballad jam makes its first appearance on Day 21. It will tranquilize all plants currently on the lawn, but will not tranquilize plants that are planted after the jam plays and Phat Beet. The jam will last for approximately 8 seconds for each Boombox Zombie. The jam will continue on if there is still a Boombox Zombie playing even after one is defeated. The power ballad jam overrides all types of jams that are currently playing. The lawn will return to normal as if the boombox is actually playing the song. It makes zombies move two times slower. Levels Walkthrough :See Neon Mixtape Tour/Walkthrough. Gallery File:OIc5zO9.png|The logo. Neon Mixtape Tour Boss Level Preview Image.png Neon Mixtape Tour Chinese Preview Image.png Neon Mixtape Tour Chinese Name.png Neon Mixtape Tour Promo Ad.png|In-game advertisement Neon Mixtape Tour Promo Banner.png Neon Mixtape Tour Electric Level Banner.png Nmt chinese.jpg Nmt chinese2.jpg Nmt chinese3.jpg Nmt chinese4.jpg Nmt chinese5.jpg nmtchinese map.png|Neon Mixtape Tour on the World Map NMTPREVIEW.png|Neon Mixtape Tour preview nmtmap1.png nmtmap2.png nmtmap3.png nmtmap4.png nmtmap5.png nmtmap6.png Trivia For all the non-Chinese trivia about Neon Mixtape Tour, see the international version of Neon Mixtape Tour. *Despite having only 25 levels, the trailer shows 32 Neon Mixtape Tour levels. **This is likely because the international version of Neon Mixtape Tour has 32 levels. *Both of the screenshots of the app in the App Store show the international version of this world instead of its Chinese version. *This was the first world in the Chinese version to be added after the 1.8 update (the new map style) meaning: **It has no levels that date before 1.8. **It has no world map like those before 1.8. **It has no keys of any kind. **It has no level paths dedicated for Brain Busters and no exclusive ones. Category:Locations Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version)